Inspired
by Lilly-Lace Golden
Summary: An artist never knows what will inspire them, or when it will hit. Himiko finds that out the hard way.


_I would like to eventually extend Suyin's family even further. I have a few ideas, but I have not fully decided on anything. I also would like to do a chapter fic with Huan and Himiko again, though I'm not sure what to do there, though one idea I have would center around a pregnancy. As for now, this is just a cute little idea I had. Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

There was one thing about marriage Himiko absolutely loved: sharing a bed with Huan. If something frightened her, a dream or noise, he was right there, ready to take her into his arms. The idea of him next to her was so comforting. Even if he was asleep, his slow, even breathing was enough to relieve her.

But one night, after their return to Zaofu from their honeymoon, Himiko awoke to find Huan not in bed. She stretched and blinked. "Huan?" she called softly, reaching for his side of the bed. She sat up, her hair falling around her, as she looked around for Huan. "Huan?" she called again, a little louder that time.

There was a faint squeal of metal. She clutched the blankets to her chest in fear. Was someone trying to get into Zaofu? The city was closed at night, the metal 'petals' outside the buildings were closed at night to keep everyone safe. That had not stopped the Red Lotus from entering the city before. They did have inside help with that, Himiko recalled. With a sigh, she kicked the blankets away and swung her legs over the bed.

Besides, if someone was trying to get in, they had not done it _yet_ judging by the sound of metal. She reached for her robe, partially draped over the desk chair where she had left it, and grabbed Huan's instead. She shrugged, stood, and slipped it on. She knew it was not too late to crawl back into the bed and try to forget the sound of metal whining, but she was up so she might as well at least try to find Huan.

As she stepped silently to the door, she wondered if perhaps it had been the metal noise that woke her in the first place. She did not remember any nightmare, she realized as she stuck her head out the bedroom door. There was no one there. Himiko's steps were timid as she stepped into the hall and pulled the bedroom door shut behind her.

Where could Huan be at such a late hour? Just as she was trying to think of an answer to that, Himiko heard the metal sound again. She took one last longing look towards the bedroom before she hurried down the hall towards the sound. As she grew closer, she slowed down. Huan's robe was too big for her, it would not do for her to trip over it.

She started to scowl as she realized the noises were coming from Huan's atelier. She peeked inside, feeling a mixture of annoyance and relief wash over her as she was met with the sight of Huan in his pajamas bending a piece of metal. "So this is where you've been."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Huan asked as he studied the piece of metal before him. He cupped his chin in his hand as he looked it over. Himiko joined him before this new sculpture, wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her face against his shoulder for a moment.

"I don't know," she admitted, her voice slightly muffled. "Something did, and you weren't there."

She raised her head and looked at the metal before her. It was about two feet of metal and in the early stages of being manipulated. She knew Huan enough to know he had not been long at work. He knew what he was sculpting, but for the time being, she did not. There was a question, however, she had to ask. "Why this late? It's well after midnight."

"It's three in the morning."

 _"What?"_

"As for the why..." Huan trailed off as he frowned at the work before him. How could he answer that? It was not going to be easy to get her to understand. She was not as artsy as he was, no one in the entire city was, but she had understood his quirks and had some of her own as well. "I cannot explain it. I was dreaming of turtle seals and woke up feeling inspired."

"So you woke from a sound sleep ready to sculpt?"

Huan nodded. "An artist never knows what will inspire them or when that inspiration will hit."

Himiko sighed. "Even late at night when you should be in bed?" She tugged at his sleeve. "Please, can't this wait until the morning?"

Huan turned his full attention from his newest work to Himiko. "Why don't you go back to bed?" he asked her gently. He pushed a lock of black hair from her face and kissed her cheek. "It isn't my intention to keep you awake." He was ready to see her to bed and then return to his art, but Himiko shook her head and left his side to curl up in an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room.

"If you're staying here," she said with a yawn, "then I will, too." She did not add that she had her doubts that she could fall asleep without him, with or without the sounds of metal being worked into a sculpture in the background. She thought she heard a faint chuckle from Huan as she shut her eyes, her cheek pressed against the soft fabric of the chair. He knew she would fall asleep soon, even with the creaks and groans of metalbending so close.

Huan also knew he would not be able to sleep until he managed at least the basic design of his turtle seal. He could finish the finer details later, but he had to get the general idea down before it left him. It was a more conventional idea that his typical sculptures, but he would be adding his own touch to the native Water Tribe animal.

He worked slowly and carefully, trying his best to keep the metal from protesting too much. It was not until the domes of Zaofu opened with the rising sun did he feel content with what he had accomplished so far. With a satisfied nod at the metal, he felt he could leave it for a few more hours and finish it later that day. For the time being, he would return to bed and sleep a little longer. Careful to not wake her, Huan carefully lifted Himiko in his arms and carried her back to their bed.


End file.
